


The Virus in the Song

by StratosphereDream



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StratosphereDream/pseuds/StratosphereDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey walks in on Donnie in order to play a prank on him, but stops when he hears the genius turtle singing. Suddenly dormant feelings begin to make themselves known. What's happening to Mikey, and does Donnie feel the same way in return?</p><p>Series: 2012 TMNT (Nickelodeon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's been thrown onto my deviantART for about two months now. I figured that I'd like to share it with the community on Ao3 as well as on dA. Thanks for reading.

Was it fate that put the four of them together this way? Or was it just a coincidence? Donatello had been asking himself this for years, and still hadn't arrived at a conclusion. All he knew was that he and his brothers were mutated for a reason.  
  
Donnie didn't believe in a "higher power". He couldn't, being a man of science and all. However, he knew that the four of them had been mutated for a reason, and even if it meant sounding cliche like some of the dialogue in Leo's Space Heroes show, he would easily admit that they may be there solely to vanquish the forces of evil that seemed really keen on taking over New York.  
  
Tonight was one of the many nights that Donnie had stayed up far too late contemplating why they were here. He figured all of his brothers had already gone to bed, so in order not to disturb them, he made sure to play his music in his ears. It was up loud enough to where he couldn't hear anything around him, like his bedroom door when it had creaked open.  
  
Mikey was the party animal. He was full of smiles and laughs, and he always knew how to have fun. Pranking was his game, and he knew that Donnie was his most vulnerable whenever he was listening to music late at night. He snuck in, entirely ready to cover his brother's neck and shell in ketchup and mustard, but stopped upon hearing something familiar.  
  
Donnie had started to sing along. Donnie was far from a bad singer, he was actually the best out of the brothers, but he usually kept his talent underwraps, at least recently. When they were mere tots, and Raph had hit Mikey to where the orange-masked terrapin had begun to cry, Donnie would grab his younger brother and start to sing softly.  
  
The sweet, soft tones of Donnie's favorite band's song filled the air, and Mikey felt his heart flutter slightly. Upon realizing this, he knew he had to leave Donnie's room and fast. He made to turn around, knocking down a monkey wrench off of the table in the process.  
  
A large crash resulted, the wrench banging into one of the genius turtle's many broken pieces of technology. Mikey paused, waiting for his older brother to explode in anger. He cautiously looked over his shoulder, and saw that Donnie was still sitting in front of his desk, his laptop open in front of him. Mikey saw his chance and dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The terrapin made a mad dash for his room, dropping the condiment bottle on the floor as he did so. He hurled his door open and crashed onto his bed, burying his now red face into his pillow.  
  
"W-what's wrong with me...? Why am I suddenly all blushes and flutters now? This is so bad," he groaned, his voice muffled due to his pillow.  
  
~~~  
Donnie had heard his brother slam the door, as a song had just ended. He stood up and walked into their bathroom, gazing into the full body mirror. Nothing wrong so long as he could see, but he did notice their bottle of ketchup on the ground, which led him to believe it was indeed Mikey.  
  
Donnie put the pieces together quickly, at least most of them. He figured his brother went in his room to give him a ketchup bath, but something must have happened whenever he had entered that made him change his mind. He decided to investigate the matter further in the morning, until then, it was time for him to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Mikey had wrapped himself up in his blankets, attributing his heart flutter and heat in his face to the reaction of hearing Donnie's voice, something so dear to him from so long ago. Donnie used to sing a wonderful song to him when he was little. It was Japanese in origin, a lullaby that their father taught them long ago. Mikey was the least proficient in all of them when it came to the language, with Leo and Donnie both excelling in it. Due to his inability, the song's lyrics and name both escaped him.  
  
This new song took precedence in Mikey's mind. His sleep was filled with the soft lyrics his brother had elicited. The song seemed as if it was familiar, but he didn't know a lot of the music Donatello was into. This would be the first thing he'd find out in the morning.  
  
And that's exactly what he did. When the morning came, Mikey was earlier to rise than, and made a point to go and talk to his older brother. He went to Donnie, who was reading something on his laptop.  
  
"Morning, Don," he said, crashing down on the couch next to him, "how'd you sleep?"  
  
Donnie thought nothing of it, it was a normal occurrence for Mikey to show up next to him in the mornings, "I slept fine, as usual," he replied, closing his laptop and setting in on the cushion next to him. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Mikey hadn't slept too well. Dreams filled with Donnie singing infected his brain that night, and he continuously woke, cursing at himself. He lied through his teeth despite this, "I slept perfectly fine. Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
Mikey was the type to dive headfirst into a topic, unlike Donatello, who danced around it until something was forced out of him. Donnie looked over at his brother, and nodded his confirmation.  
  
"Can I borrow all of your CDs? I want to put some more music on my tPod, and I want to see if any of your music is cool enough for the Mikester."  
  
"Sure, if you want," he replied, giving his brother a shrug, "want me to get them now?"  
  
Mikey nodded and stood with his brother, following Donnie into his room. Donnie rummaged around his desk for all of his CDs, compiling a stack of around ten discs. "Here you go, just bring them back in one piece."  
  
Mikey nodded, phase one of his plan complete. All he needed to do was see which one of these songs Donnie was singing. It helped that the lyrics were painfully etched into his mind due to his unorthodox reaction.  
  
After Mikey had walked out, Donnie sat down, processing the information now brought to him. Mikey never showed any interest in Donnie's musical preferences before. Michelangelo was the rock n' roll kind of guy, whereas Donnie liked techno, synthpop, and dubstep (begrudgingly).  
  
Donnie realized what it was soon, it was his singing. Donnie remembered singing to one of his favorite synthpop tracks, slightly romantic in tune and lyric. Donnie's mind raced, and he wondered what kind of reaction Mikey would get out of this.  
  
Being the man of science he was, Donnie decided that it was time for an experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't how to think about this chapter specifically, because I didn't reach my word goal before I felt it had wrapped up nicely. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism.
> 
> However, I do like how I have chapter three set up, so I'm looking forward to start on it soon!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I'll (hopefully) be working on chapter three soon!

Mikey rushed back into his room as soon as the CDs were in his hands. He dumped the pile onto his bed and quickly grabbed his laptop that, obviously, Donnie had constructed.  
  
He popped open one of the CD's cases, inspecting it with closer detail. He couldn't make out the font on the case, as it was an odd typeface, but the artist information read something like Skrillex (by this point Mikey had just stopped caring and wanted to listen to the music).  
  
He played the short album after it had copied. Nothing. He moved to the next one, which had, thankfully, a much more readable font.  
  
Upon playing this CD, soft melodies had played from his laptop, much in contrast to the hard rock type music the last disc had offered. Mikey took this as a good sign, and grabbed the other CDs that had the same artist, going to scan through them first.  
  
Four albums later, and he had found the elusive track.  
  
\----  
  
Donnie's day was filled with planning. He had heard Mikey sifting through his CDs, which wasn't terribly unusual, but once the song he sang started to play, it continued, over and over.  
  
"So Mikey has it on repeat," he thought. "Twenty bucks says that was the song I had listened to."  
  
Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't be too hard to find out. For the extra confirmation, Donnie grabbed his tPod and looked for his "Now Playing" list. The songs matched perfectly.  
  
Donnie smiled to himself; he had gotten it right. Now, the problem was, all Don had known Mikey to do was leave the room, and slam the door. He needed to find out why.  
  
Donnie moved into the living room, grabbing his laptop as he sat himself down on the couch. He opened a new text document and started typing down all of his observations.  
  
Mikey continued his listening, until he decided he should probably give the CDs back to his older brother. He stood, grabbing the stack of discs and walked them into the living room.  
  
"Here you go, Donnie," he said, extending the stack out to his brother.  
  
Donnie turned, and look up at Mikey. He flashed one of his usual, sincere smiles, and grabbed the CDs. Mikey studied his face, the subtle hints of beauty now crystal clear to him. The heat in Mikey's face started to rise, and his face flushed.  
  
"I-I gotta go!" he exclaimed, turning on his heel and making a beeline for the bathroom. Once inside, he made sure to splash his face with cold water, trying to get the flush to go down.  
  
Donnie had noticed the twinge of color changing. He smiled thinking about it. His little brother could be awfully cute sometimes...  
  
Donnie paused, and shook his head. He was getting into that mentality again, the "I want to be more than brothers" mentality. He buried that part of himself deep down inside. He didn't want his brothers to hate him, or think of him as a freak, so Donnie kept his true feelings reserved. If Mikey was developing the same feelings... what would that mean for the purple clad turtle and his family?  
  
\---  
  
Mikey started to run the shower, stepping under it before it had even warmed up. He took advantage of the noise so he could talk to himself.  
  
"Alright, alright," he whispered, letting the slowly heating water wash over his body, "Mikey, you may have a crush on your older brother. Not /that/ big of a deal... right?"  
  
Mikey had started to scrub his body with the green bar of soap, "You just need to gauge his interest... But how...?"  
  
Donnie knew it was futile to rule out the possibility that his younger brother was developing feelings for him. And, he wouldn't be able to entirely rule it out until he had tested his hypothesis.  
  
Donnie decided that the only way to correctly test this, was to get closer to his younger brother over a period of weeks, and, when the time was right, sing his song.  
  
Mikey, on the other hand, wanted a quick, direct response. He figured that if Donnie did show any interest, he'd take forever to show it. Mikey was impatient, after all.  
  
\---  
  
For the next few days, Mikey and Donnie were practically joined at the hip, neither one wanting to leave the other's side, only breaking this when they slept or used the bathroom. They paired together in training, Raphael and Leonardo took no notice of the new closeness.  
  
Mikey hadn't yet worked up the nerve to go with the direct approach, and Donnie hadn't tried his singing since that first night.  
  
About a week after that night, Mikey and Donnie were paired together to make dinner while Leo and Raph sparred.   
  
"Thanks for helping me tonight, Don," the orange clad turtle said to his brother, "I hate cooking alone."  
  
Donnie and Mikey both zipped into the kitchen. Donnie flashed his small smile toward Mikey, "It's not a problem, little brother. Anything for you. So, what're we gonna make, chef?"  
  
It wasn't any secret that Mikey was the cook between them, and when Donnie complimented his skill, surprisingly, Mikey was humble. "I was thinking that we should make some breakfast for dinner, since April had brought the pancake mix, bacon, and eggs the other day."  
  
Donnie nodded, moving to the sink to wash his hands. This was his chance, he would start to sing while they were cooking, and gauge Mikey's reaction on that. He moved to their fridge and pulled out the package of eggs and bacon, passing them off to his little brother, not really knowing what he should do with them.  
  
Mikey grinned. He was completely in his element. Cooking was one of his talents, and he felt more confident being in the kitchen. Mikey was going to use this opportunity to get closer to his brother, and maybe drop his question. He'd have to do it quickly, so Donnie wouldn't have anytime to retaliate. Mikey grabbed the packages and pulled out pans from their cabinets. He instantly got to work on frying the bacon, buttering the pan so there would be no sticking.  
  
Donnie grabbed the instant pancake mix and a bowl, measuring out the amount of mix he needed while humming the tune softly. After he finished he moved to the faucet and measured the proper amount of water needed to finish the mix.  
  
He grabbed his own pan, and took the burner next to his brother. The lyrics had made their appearance since that night, and just slightly dominated the sounds of cooking that filled the room, and completely dominated Mikey's mind.  
  
He, he's singing again! Is it just to keep himself busy, or does... does he know? This is Donatello we're talking about... he could know a lot about all of this already. I wasn't playing that song quietly when I borrowed the CDs...  
  
Donnie raised his voice slightly, the sweet song flying from his mouth with ease and grace. He glanced over at Mikey, who looked to be concentrating on the meal, but Donnie read deeper, and saw a faint twinge that had risen on his cheeks.  
  
Mikey snapped out of  his daze, just in time to put the bacon onto a plate to the side, taking delicate steps to avoid getting burned. He set the pan to his side, allowing it to cool before he drained the grease.  
  
Donnie had just flipped the pancakes that he managed to fit onto the pan, and was waiting for the other sides to finish. Mikey grabbed another pan, and a few eggs. He situated next to his brother, their arms rubbing together slightly.  
  
This tiny gesture made Donnie trip up slightly, the song fumbling over a bit. His cheeks turned rosy red, and he averted his gaze from his little brother. Mikey chuckled slightly, "You alright bro? I think you messed up... why don't you start from the beginning...?"  
  
Donnie's face fell into a neutral position, and he looked over at Mikey, who was scrambling the eggs. "You want me to start over? I figured you guys never wanted to hear me sing anymore. What changed?"  
  
Mikey shrugged, "I dunno, dude. You've always had a nice voice, better than the rest of us, and I like that song... it's... cute."  
  
Donnie blushed slightly, the compliment boosting his ego greatly. "You really think I have a good singing voice? I've always thought I was terrible."  
  
The orange-clad turtle scoffed, "You? A bad voice? Please, Don! You're a great singer."  
  
Donnie smiled sweetly, putting an arm around his brother, giving him a half-hug, "Thanks, Mikey... it means a lot, you know?"  
Mikey chuckled, and finished the eggs, dumping them onto a plate. "Yeah, I get it bro. Don't mention it. Will you go get the guys and Master Splinter? I'll finish up the pancakes."  
  
Don nodded, wiping his hands on a towel, "No problem." He stopped and looked back at Mikey, "Hey, after dinner... you wanna watch a movie? Just us together?"  
  
Mikey looked over at him, and nodded, a smile forming on his face, "Sure. You can pick out what we'll be watching."  
  
"It'll be something good, I promise. Probably something still in the theaters."  
  
"Sounds good, bro. Now go get the guys, all I have to do is flip these."  
  
The genius terrapin walked out of the kitchen with a warmth in his chest, and a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
